particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Appiano De Borromei
The House of Appiano De Borromei (Istalian: Casa Appiano De Borromei) is the ruling imperial house in the Istalian Empire since 4571. It comes from the Appiano De Borromei family, a romulan family descending from ancient patrician families from Romula and Vinesia and became Imperial House of Istalia following the rise of Michele Appiano De Borromei to the dignity of Emperor of the Istalians on 1 September 4571. =History= Before the Imperial elevation The Appiano De Borromei family boasts of ancient noble origins, having been the Appianius one of the ancient Romulan Princely Families, born after the Church's blessing and elevated to defenders of the Church during the distant centuries after the fall of the Augustan Empire. The De Borromei's, on the other hand, seem to have been an ancient patrician family from Trivendito, wealthy merchants and bankers from Vinesia. The union of the two families happened, however, quite recently, only in 4086, when Francesco Appiano married Letizia De Borromei, with a common agreement by the families to keep both names. Appiano Princes during the centuries managed to maintain the control of several little feuds in the Mezzodiurno countryside while at the beginning of the contemporary era they launched themself in several industrial activities which evolves and changed century after century alongside the continuosly managing of the large land estates. The Appiano's were among the Romulan Noble Families which shared at the end of XIX century the power in Romula with the Quanzarian Empire and then the Quanzar Emirate, trying for centuries to resist under the foreigner domination. The Appiano's have their own city residence in Rome, Appiano Palace, built between 1791 and 1811. The De Borromei's family, instead, arose among the merchant selucian nobility of the at the time Marittime Republic of Vinesia. The De Borromei's boast four members who acted during the time as Doge of Vinesia, the highest city-state's authority and maintained a large influence on the city also under the Quanzarian dominion. Indeed, the De Borromei family gained a lot lending great sum of money to the Quanzar Emirs. In the contemporary era the De Borromei family dedicated themself to the banking activity and then to the commercial one. An uncle of Letizia De Borromei, spouse of Francesco Appiano, as tramanded among the family generations, seems to have been a political collaborator of Alessandro Senna, also undersecretary during one of the governments of the beloved Father of the "New Fourth Republic". The Appiano's boast also a continusly presence among the ranks of the Istalian Armed Forces since the time of the Istalian Reconquest of the nation. The elevation to Imperial Family of Istalia In 4552, Michele Appiano De Borromei, at the time Squadron General of the Istalian Air Force, led several officers of the Armed Forces and many anti-Thellerist politicians in founding a new political movement, Glory and Rebirth. Michele Appiano De Borromei with a great charisma was able to carry large crowd on the streets and squares and to gain confidence and popular support: once elected first Head of the State of the Fifth Republic, which he founded, he led Istalia for almost 20 years gaining 3 consecutive elections and assuming the role of veritable "Benevolent Guardian of the Country". When the last Congress of the Fifth Republic declared Michele Appiano De Borromei first Emperor of the Istalians, his first degree relatives were created Imperial Princes and Grand Princess. Emperors of the Istalians Category:Monarchies Category:Dynasties Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia Category:Noble families